


Stars

by BooknerdMiss



Series: Criminal Minds/Avengers Crossovers [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to surprise Spencer. In his particular Stark way. </p>
<p>Sequel to Counting What Ifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't name things or tag for the life of me; I apologize for that. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a little piece for after Counting What If's, since I like Tony and Spencer together so much. I would like to do a full on sequel to it, but I don't know when that will happen, so I just did a little one-shot to amuse myself. Ignore all of the inaccuracies, I'm sure there are plenty. But this was just supposed to be a little fluffy piece that ended up less fluffy than I wanted it . . . Oh well. How typical. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

**Stars**

_Date Started: January 16, 2015_

The sky before him was slightly overcast, gray clouds sweeping and wispy as Iron Man launched himself from the Tower. Night was beginning to fall, the horizon colored with deep blues and purples, the splashes of orange creating an enchanting view that would have Steve itching to capture it in oils.

"Talk to me, baby," Tony Stark requested as he climbed above the clouds, where the sky was an open expanse littered with stars. 

"The flight path is clear and estimated duration is thirty minutes," Jarvis replied in his calm tones. 

Tony grinned behind his faceplate. "Perfect."

\--

\--

The doors of the elevator opened and the BAU team piled out, clutching go bags and coats as they trekked towards the conference room. The case that they had just finished was a convoluted mess that had left them exhausted, but they had been able to rescue the kidnapped victims before any more harm had come to them.

Penelope Garcia hustled her way down the hallway, her outfit a single pop of color amongst the sea of dark colors in the room. She watched as her team filed into the meeting room and hurried in after them, smiling as she gazed at all of them. Even though tiredness was etched into their very pores, she was glad to have them all back unharmed. 

"Welcome home," she sighed happily, smiling. 

"Hey, Mama," Derek Morgan said heavily, slumping into one of the chairs that surrounded the table. He rested his bag on the ground next to him and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes. 

"Good work as always, Garcia," Aaron Hotchner said with a small smile. He placed his bag on one of the seats and headed over to the sideboard. 

"Thanks, boss," Garcia beamed. 

Hotchner nodded. "Anyone else want a cup of coffee?" he asked as he started a pot. 

"Coffee would be great," Spencer answered, looking towards the older man's back as he returned his phone back to his pocket. Tony had sent him a message a few hours ago, asking him how the case was going and making sure that he wasn't making any stupid decisions that would put him in harm's way. Reid couldn't help but point out how that was a bit hypocritical of him, seeing as Tony risked his neck not only when he was out with the team on missions, but also when he was tinkering recklessly around in his lab. 

The two other women on the team, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, declined coffee while David Rossi and Morgan agreed to each have a cup. Penelope shooed Hotch over to the table so that she could finish preparing the beverages for her friends. The unit chief relinquished coffee duty to his tech expert, removed his bag from his chair after extracting a file from within its depths and parked himself in the seat. 

"Don't worry, I won't keep you," Hotchner promised as he gazed around at his assembled team, opening a folder and smoothing down the paper inside . "Are you all going to be able to drive home?" 

"We're not that tired, Hotch," JJ said with a gentle smile. "We'll be fine." Penelope deposited Styrofoam cups in front of Rossi and Hotchner before going back for the other two drinks, which Derek and Spencer took with greedy hands. 

"Everything okay, Aaron?" Rossi asked curiously, his hand wrapped loosely around his cup. 

Hotch nodded. "Everything's fine. I just needed to talk to everyone about a few things." He gave one of his rare smiles. "You all did great, as usual. I know this case was a tough one, but we solved it without anymore casualties. Thank you for all your hard work." 

"Of course," Morgan said, running a hand over his shaved head before covering his mouth as he yawned. Penelope cooed. Derek winked at her. 

"I also wanted to let everyone know that we all have the next three days off," Hotch continued. "We could all use it." 

"I'll drink to that," Dave commented, raising his coffee to his lips and taking a large gulp. 

Prentiss was smiling widely, even as her brows furrowed in concern. "Three days? Really?" she questioned. 

Aaron nodded. "I already cleared it. None of us need to show up until Tuesday." 

Derek grinned, energy infusing back into his body with the news. "A three day weekend. I don't remember the last time we had one of those." 

"Four months and twelve days ago," Reid answered instantly. Morgan shook his head with a chuckle. 

"Thanks, Pretty Boy," he intoned. 

Hotch couldn't help the amused look that crossed his face at the banter of his colleagues. "These three days are well deserved then," Aaron said. "You're free to -."

His words are cut off by the blaring sound of the alarm that warns someone is trying to hack into the computer system. The television screen, which had been cheerfully displaying the FBI logo, went red in warning before it began to flicker wildly. 

"Garcia!" Hotch barked. 

"I don't know what's happening!" the analyst gasped, her eyes wide before she turned and began to hurry toward the door. She knew that if she could reach her office there was a chance that she could stop the infiltration before anymore damage was done. 

"Hey there, Whipped Cream." 

"Oh my god," Garcia breathed, pausing in her steps and locking her eyes onto the television screen. "That's Tony Stark." 

"Tony?!" Spencer gasped, his voice strangled and his eyes huge in his face. 

Stark smirked. "Long time no see. The best team the FBI has to offer is looking well." The agents couldn't help but stare in stunned silence at the screen and a laugh escaped Tony's lips. 

Rossi was the first to shake himself from the stupor. "How did you . . .?" he questioned hesitantly. 

"Hacked into the system," the engineer said simply, the nonchalant shrug easily heard in his voice even if they couldn't see the matching action. 

"But . . . but . . . the security we have in place . . ." Garcia stuttered, her eyes also wide behind her glasses. 

"Child's play for me and J," Tony said. 

"Child's play?" Penelope whimpered, her eyes becoming watery. Derek rose from his seat and made his way over to the analyst, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and allowing her to bury herself in his embrace as she dealt with the insult against her precious system. 

"You do realize that hacking into the FBI makes you -," Hotch started, but was cut off by Tony's dulcet tones. 

"Yeah, yeah. I have experience being enemy number one," he grumbled. "But I'm not doing anything nefarious!" 

"I think you broke Garcia," Prentiss remarked, looking over at the usually bubbly tech, who was currently shaking her head furiously at Derek as he tried to soothe her. "That's pretty nefarious." 

"That was an unforeseen and unfortunate side effect of my hacking adventure," Tony muttered with an apologetic tone. He turned his attention towards the blonde that he had heard so much about not only while the FBI team had been in New York, but also in the two weeks since they had left. "Ms. Garcia, you don't need to worry. I'll teach you some things that will make it hard for even me to get into the system." 

Penelope sniffed loudly. "You will?" she asked, gazing intently at Tony's image on the screen. 

He flashed her a charming smile. "I'd be honored to. How about tomorrow night?" 

"Tomorrow night? I can't get to New York that quickly. I have things that I'd need to take care of here before going out of town," Penelope fretted, her dangling earrings swinging wildly as she shifted her head. 

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to be in town . . ." Tony trailed off with a smirk, his sharp gaze locking onto Reid. 

Spencer frowned. "No you aren't, you've had meetings in New York all day." He paused, his eyes going wide. "Tony, you didn't," he breathed, even as an embarrassed yet pleased smiled began to creep its way across his lips. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony said innocently. 

Derek scoffed loudly, even though he was grinning. "You're as believable as a kid with his hand stuck in a cookie jar." 

Tony frowned. "I think I take offense to that," he mumbled before shaking his head. "Anyway. Dr. Reid, would you allow me the honor of taking you to dinner tonight? I happen to know of a rather delicious Thai place. And I already have this limo . . ." 

"Limo?!" Spencer squeaked. 

Stark beamed. "I wanted to save the suit for later. We can have a midnight fly among the stars." 

"The suit?!" Reid peeped, his voice even higher than it had been before. 

"What a romantic," Rossi teased. Tony threw him a wink. 

"Get out of here, Pretty Boy," Derek commanded, nodding towards the open doorway. 

"Uh . . . yes. Right," Spencer stuttered, glancing towards Hotch who also gestured towards the exit. The youngest agent gathered up his scarf, jacket, and satchel; almost knocking over his chair in the process; before hustling from the room with an absent-minded goodbye. The rest of the team watched as he hurried through the bullpen and out through the glass doors to the elevators beyond. 

"Remember, Ms. Garcia," Tony said from the screen. "Tomorrow _evening_. I'll be in touch." With one last smirk, the hero's visage blinked out of existence, replaced once again by the FBI logo on its serene blue background. 

"What a way to end the night," JJ quipped, still surprised by what had just transpired. 

"I'll say," Derek agreed, shaking his head. 

Hotch sighed and closed the file that had sat untouched in front of him. "You're all dismissed," he said. "I'll see everyone in three days." JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan collected all of their belongings and made their way from the room, their goodnights to Rossi and Hotch mixing with Penelope's ecstatic chatter about her "date" tomorrow with Tony Stark. 

Dave glanced over at Aaron with a smirk of his own. "Want to get a drink?" he asked. 

"After the image that Stark put into my head, I need one," the unit chief responded, a slightly pained look pinching his face. 

Rossi laughed and rose from his seat. "C'mon then. First round's on me."

_Date Completed: January 29, 2015_


End file.
